Saram, escrito Amor
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Songfic [Stalker Couple] S.CoreaxBelarús / Nyo!BelarúsxNyo!South Korea. Colección de drabbles. ¡Disfruten esta hermosa pareja!
1. So Goodbye

_So Goodbye, Don't cry and smile  
Esos insensibles días, los enviaré lejos.  
So Goodbye, al solitario yo que una vez se escondió en la oscuridad  
Te necesito  
I need your love again._

Estaba cansado de aparentar una caparazón inquebrantable frente a ella. Ella quien fue la única que realmente se preocupó por él en aquellos momentos que tanto necesitó, ella que después de un corto periodo de tiempo de haberle conocido se volvió indispensable para su vida.  
Tan elemental como el aire y el agua, tan básica para que se sintiera pleno, para que su soledad le abandonase en cosa de segundos, para que todo eso se convirtiera en una falsa capa que únicamente deseaba ser retirada.

Pero el orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que tantos problemas le había proporcionado innumerables veces volvía a hacer aparición. Cuando ponía a ambos sobre una balanza sin duda ella era más pesada, el orgullo era una simple pluma molesta, pero le obstaculizaba de una manera impresionante.

_Simplemente espero el pasar de los días,  
dejando la dolorosa herida y los tristes recuerdos._

Había dejado transcurrir alrededor de una semana, siete días que se volvían interminables y eternos, durante ese período de tiempo no tuvo noticias de ella, ni siquiera un mensaje que tanto le gustaba enviarle por las tardes y que él, secretamente esperaba deseoso.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello era como tener una espina atravesada en la garganta, tan pequeña pero molesta, así fue su problema. Todo comenzó con una pequeña discusión que se escapó de las manos.

_La impresión de verte por primera vez,  
como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y solo fuese capaz de verte._

¿Cuándo fue que le conoció?

Ah, cierto. Deben haber pasado muchos años de eso. Sin embargo, no olvidaba el momento en que le vio por primera vez. Fue en esos tiempos en que su obsesión por su hermana sobrepasaba los límites, recibieron la visita de Chun, su amiga china que traía pegada a un brazo una de sus inseparables hermanas. Ese fue el momento en que ambos cruzaron miradas y ella le sonrió, sin preocupación alguna, sin tacharle.

Simplemente sonrió de manera sincera.

_En esa prueba brutal fracasé,  
pero es como si no pudiera arrepentirme.  
Cerrando mis ojos podía sentir tu respiración,  
así pude sonreír._

__Y eso logró conmoverle, su faceta helada se vio desquebrajada en menos de un segundo, viéndose expuesto ante los ojos oscuros que se mantenían fijos sobre él.  
En ese momento sintió como sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en respuesta, de manera inconsciente, una sonrisa que para las otras dos personas presentes pasó desapercibida, pero no para ella.

_So Goodbye, don't cry and smile  
Esos insensibles días, los enviaré lejos  
So Goodbye, al solitario yo que una vez se escondió en la oscuridad  
Te necesito  
I need your love again_

La necesidad de verla y estrecharle entre sus brazos era algo casi surrealista, nunca había sentido es necesidad antes, quizá porque nunca la necesitó, porque nunca quiso sentirla, porque siempre vivió engañado frente a sus propias palabras. "Mientras esté mi hermana conmigo, todo estará bien".

Mentiras.

Ahora mismo por fin podía decir que no era ella a quien necesitaba, sino a la persona que había sido capaz de apoderarse de él, de su corazón, de su mente.

- Sun-hee

Le llamó en voz baja, como si con eso fuese capaz de hacerle aparecer justo frente a él, que le sonriera y abrazara con calidez, que le cocinara algo sabroso y se sentara junto a él en la mesa. Pequeños detalles que lograban hacerle feliz, que le hacían alucinar.

_En esa prueba brutal fracasé,  
pero es como si no pudiera arrepentirme._

Sabe perfectamente que fue su error, no sabe cuántas veces ella se lo repitió. Sin embargo, las dudas parecían atacarle como mil cuchillas la cabeza, le nublaron la vista y le hicieron tambalearse sobre un fino hilo para caminar.  
La imagen de la coreana abandonando la casa se apoderó de su mente, estiró una de sus manos intentando retenerla pero no estaba ahí, en lugar de ella solo había una planta de interior secándose al no recibir la merecida atención.  
¿Sería él como esa planta?

_Cerrando mis ojos podía sentir tu respiración,  
así pude sonreír._

Cerró los ojos y pudo sentirla cerca, sabía perfectamente que ella ahora mismo también pensaba en él, en qué hizo mal para que acabaran ambos así. Pero su mente retorcida fue quien les jugó una mala pasada y su sentimiento de posesividad simplemente lo agravó.  
Podía recrear el cálido aliento de la joven sobre su mejilla al murmurarle algún pequeño descubrimiento, que generalmente pretendía ignorar pero que en su interior le hacía sonreír, su inocencia al hablar de los demás.

_So Goodbye, don't cry and smile  
Esos insensibles días, los enviaré lejos  
So Goodbye, al solitario yo que una vez se escondió en la oscuridad  
Te necesito  
I need your love again_

Y lo que menos se perdonaba era el hecho de hacerle llorar, ella no era una muchacha llorona, al contrario, siempre se le veía con una radiante sonrisa aún cuando por dentro sintiera todo quebrarse y desmoronarse, era una persona fuerte que difícilmente se dejaba llevar por cualquier comentario.

Quizás esa fuese una gran cualidad bajo la vista de cualquier otro, pero ahora a él no le parecía demasiado bueno.

Fue por esa misma cualidad que no se dio cuenta que le estaba dañando, que le estaba rompiendo interiormente.

Y no lo notó hasta que ella quebró en llanto y abandonó la casa.

_So Goodbye, don't cry and smile  
A esos agotadores días, por tu bien los olvidaré  
So Goodbye, al solitario yo que una vez se escondió en la oscuridad_

Cada vez que le veía a un costado del norteamericano conversando y riendo animadamente le corrían los celos, aunque supiese de su boca que ella le amaba a él y que nunca le dejaría por Alfred. Su imaginación era poderosa y su inseguridad mucho más aún.  
Pero los tiempos que ellos pasaban juntos cada vez se volvían más y más largos. Eso a él no le agradaba, en absoluto y se prestaba para ser malinterpretado.

Ahora sentía el peso de las consecuencias sobre sus hombros.

_Te necesito  
I need your love again_

Observó la imagen de fondo de su móvil con anhelo, Sun-Hee le había obligado a fotografiarse junto a ella para conservar los buenos momentos. Ella como siempre lucía una hermosa sonrisa, en cambio él, su típica cara de poker. Pero su rostro era distinto, se notaba un ligero destello en sus ojos que antiguamente no poseía, antes simplemente eran opacos y aburridos.

___Te necesito  
_

El aparato vibró entre sus manos, dandole el aviso de una llamada entrante. Se trataba de un número desconocido.  
Contestó, no tenía nada que perder.

- Svet

Reconoció su voz de inmediato. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sentía un pequeño temblor recorrerle el cuerpo.

___I need you for..  
__My love_

-Saranghae..

Y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, porque sabía el significado de esas palabras al haberlas escuchado tantas veces. Un dulce y simple "Te amo" en coreano.

- Y yo a ti, perdóname.


	2. Suddenly

**Suddenly**

_No pude decir ninguna palabra  
No sabía que podría ver de nuevo tu rostro_

Ella aún intentaba buscar una explicación creíble para todo esto que estaba sucediendo, era como un torbellino, tan rápido, no le dejaba pensar claramente. Aún cuando exteriormente tuviese una coraza fría y seria sentía como en su interior pequeños pedazos iban cayendo y retumbando con fuerza, el mundo comenzaba a venirse a bajo rápidamente y ella no podía hacer nada, no debía.  
La imagen de su hermano de la mano frente al altar junto a la china le hacía retorcerse del dolor, pero en ningún momento cambió su expresión, ni si quiera un ápice.

_Enterrado bien al fondo en alguna parte de mi corazón  
Estuve triste y dolida por ti._

Habían transcurrido alrededor de tres años antes de que esto sucediera, un repentino interés del ruso por la asiática que desde sus inicios le preocupó en sobremanera. No estaba equivocada respecto a ello, sabía que en algún momento algo así ocurriría, sin embargo, continuó intentándolo con tantas fuerzas, manteniendo una pequeña gotita de esperanza.  
Pero todo eso ahora había acabado, desde hace un año había acabado pero aún le dolía, quizás no tanto como hace un año atrás, pero verles ahora frente el altar era algo realmente distinto.__

Miro hacia atrás y veo tu rostro sonriente  
como si siempre hubieses estado conmigo observándome.

Mira de reojo a un costado, en dirección a los asientos en donde deberían de estar los invitados de la novia y ahí estaba él, como si desde el comienzo hubiese estado observándole, intentando compartir lo que ahora mismo ella sentía, para que no se quebrara. Sin duda el surcoreano había sido un apoyo importante en ese último tiempo, sabía que ella también lo era para él, era algo recíproco de lo cual ambos habían tomado parte de manera consciente. Observó como los labios del muchacho se curvaban en una sonrisa, tan radiante y única, una sonrisa que incluso a ella le provocaban ganas de sonreír de vuelta.

_Este desenfrenado sentimiento me tiene despierta toda la noche  
y tus recuerdos son los que me hacen llorar._

Pero sabía que el matrimonio marcaba el final de aquella pequeña relación que había entre ambos, ya no se necesitaban más, habían logrado sobrellevar la pérdida de sus respectivos hermanos, al menos en el aspecto amoroso.

Ahora, no sabía si estaba de esa manera por Iván o por Yong Soo.

¿Debería enfrentar una segunda pérdida?

Durante toda la semana no había logrado dormir pensando en ello, realmente ya no podría ser capaz de pasar tiempo junto al asiático. ¿Desde cuándo esto comenzó a importarle de esta manera?  
Sin embargo, todo fue idea suya, el que esto terminara ahora, el cortar relaciones una vez ya no se necesitara, todo. Y ahora se arrepentía tanto..  
No fue capaz de notar el momento en que una traviesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, marcando un triste recorrido. Se llevó rápidamente una mano hasta el lugar para limpiarla, no deseaba ser vista de esa manera, menos frente a él.

_Dime ahora ¿Qué hice mal?  
Dime ahora ¿Qué es lo que me faltaba?_

No entendía como había llegado hasta este punto, la ceremonia en la iglesia acababa de terminar y ella se sentía perdida, no sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir. Desde hace meses no le había visto y ahora por fin lograba entenderlo bien, por muy idiota que él fuese, por muy escandaloso que le pareciese.  
Pero sabía que era algo imposible, lo tenía presente. Y eso es porque él aún no la olvidaba a ella, eso también lo sabía, con certeza.  
Sentía que su destino era vivir de esa manera, ¿Qué es lo que le faltaba para ser feliz? ¿Realmente no tenía nada bueno, nada que valiese la pena a los ojos de los demás?  
Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud con rapidez, buscándole con desesperación.

_Realmente te llegué a querer como una loca,  
he estado orando para poder verte otra vez  
siento como si fuera a morir así_

Y es que de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, los sentimientos que mantenía hacia su hermano fueron cambiando de dirección hacia el chico que había sido tan amable y cálido con ella, quien no había tenido miedo a la hora de acercarse y entablar una conversación, por pequeña que fuera. EL amor que sentía por su hermano y el que había desarrollado por el coreano eran distintos, no lo sabía, vivió enanchada hacia su hermano tanto tiempo que no se había dado cuenta.  
Pero aún con todos sus intentos por encontrarle, no le veía en ningún sitio, ni siquiera junto a sus hermanos.  
Suspiró derrotada y salió del lugar, llevando su mano hasta su brazo contrario.

_¿Hay alguna manera de que vengas a mí ahora?  
Por favor._

El aire estaba fresco, realmente agradable para aquellas temperaturas, China era bastante calurosa en esta época. Ella estaba acostumbrada al frío, la nieve y los grandes abrigos, era un cambio bastante grande. Pero le gustaba su hogar, también le gustaba la sensación que provocaban las manos del surcoreano sobre su frío rostro, tan cálidas, una sensación que le agradaba en sobremanera.  
¿Sería demasiado pedir que pudiese estar con ella ahora?

_Me dije a mi misma que estaría bien sola,  
que lo haría bien sin ti._

Tantas veces intentando convencerse a sí misma de que estaría bien de esa manera, de que podría sobrellevarlo una vez más y seguir viviendo como siempre, haciendo lo rutinario y a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero aquella determinación flaqueaba cada vez que pensaba en él.  
Tan molesto, tan molesto.  
¿Por qué no simplemente podía olvidarlo?  
Así como seguramente él haría ahora, ella también deseaba hacerlo.

_A pesar de eso, aunque intento dormir en las noches no puedo  
termino pensando en la forma en que hablas y como te ves._

Cada vez que cierra los ojos por las noches termina imaginándose la silueta de Yong Soo, mirándole y sonriéndole de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de seguridad y comprensión.  
Pero aquello no demoraba en esfumarse, quedando sola nuevamente. Incluso en su inconsciente eso sucedía. ¿No podía hacer algo para remediarlo?

Suspira frustrada, estrujando sus propios dedos con fuerzas.

_Dime ahora ¿Qué hice mal?  
Dime ahora ¿Qué es lo que me faltaba?_

-¿Será por mi apariencia? –Lleva su mirada hasta su vestuario, ahora que estaba en la boda de su hermano había hecho un esfuerzo por verse bien, sobre todo porque sabía que él estaría ahí, pero sabe que sus ropas no son de lo más inspiradoras y felices, suele utilizar prendas oscuras y poco atrayentes.

-No creo que haya sido por eso, Nattie~

Elevó la vista sorprendida, no por haber sido escuchada, sino por la persona que ahora mismo se encontraba frente a ella, regalándole una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

-¿Yong Soo?

-Annyeong~, ha pasado bastaaante tiempo, luces hermosa da ze~

_Realmente te llegué a querer como una loca,  
he estado orando para poder verte otra vez  
siento como si fuera a morir así  
¿Hay alguna manera de que vengas a mí ahora?_

De alguna manera había logrado que un ser superior la escuchara, de que ese muchacho llegara hasta ella, eso era todo lo que pedía, lo demás, debería ir por su cuenta.

-Gracias

Y de verdad estaba agradecida, sentía que él lo sabía, después de todo, luego de tanto tiempo juntos ya comenzaba a conocerle bastante bien.

-De nada, pero como ya te dije, no creo que haya sido por tu apariencia, siempre luces hermosa

Observa como el coreano estira sus brazos hacia arriba, con una mirada algo desolada. ¿Qué estaría pensando para que se pusiera así? No le agradaba, esa sonrisa boba le venía mucho mejor.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Estás bien?

_Realmente te llegué a querer como una loca  
he estado orando para poder verte otra vez  
siento como si fuera a morir así  
¿Hay alguna manera de que vengas a mí ahora?  
Por favor._

Pestañeó algo sorprendida por la pregunta, asintiendo con suavidad. Se encontraba bien ahora que él estaba con ella.

-¿Y tú, estás bien?

Se aventuró a preguntar. El asiático bajó sus brazos y sonrió de una manera quebradiza.

-No mucho, a la persona que me gusta aún le gusta alguien más.. De hecho, le preocupa como se vea para él ..

_Por favor._

¿Qué es lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Estaría refiriéndose a ella? Su corazón comienza a dispararse y un notorio rubor se instala en sus mejillas.

-No deseo verme bien para Iván

-¿Ah no?

-Deseo verme bien para ti

Su rostro demostraba determinación, estaba decidida a terminar con ese tormento. Observó de esta manera como el asiático le miraba sorprendido durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos.

-Para mí, siempre serás hermosa, da ze~

Sintió como si un peso gigante acabase de salir sobre sus hombros, sin embargo, se mantuvo estática, el muchacho comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y una vez estuvo frente suyo tomó un delgado mechón de cabello color ceniza, el cual levantó y besó.  
No sabía qué hacer, estaba sorprendida, feliz, pero aún así no era capaz de demostrarlo. Cuando Yong Soo se apartó un poco ella mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos.  
Sentía que las palabras no eran necesarias, pero necesitaba dejar algo en claro.  
Tomó la corbata que llevaba el muchacho sin mucha delicadeza y le obligó a agacharse un poco, aprovechando su sorpresa para besar sus labios.

Así se mantuvieron durante unos momentos, el coreano correspondió como es debido y al separarse juntó sus frentes con dulzura.

**-Saranghae~**

Y no hizo falta nada más, volvió a besarle.


End file.
